


Never Let Me Go

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sıradan bir ergen olan Kurt Hummel aslında bir büyücü olduğu gerçeğini on beş yıl sonra öğrenmiştir ve şimdi de Hogwart Cadılık ve Büyücülük okulunda okuyacaktır. Bu, yepyeni bir hayata başlayacak olan Kurt Hummel'ın heyecan, arkadaşlık, aşk ve büyü dolu hikayesi.





	1. Bölüm  1

Kurt'ün, karşılarında oturan uzun sarı saçlı, sevimli arkadaş canlısı bir yüzü, gri gözleri olan bu ilk defa gördüğü adamın, yanında oturan babasıyla konuşmasını dinlerken neler hissettiği ya da hissetmesi gerektiği konusunda en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu çünkü hala bu olanlara inanamıyordu. Aslında dinliyor sayılmazdı. Öyle gibi görünüyordu ama gerçekte kendi kafasında oluşan binlerce soruyla boğuşuyordu. Kendisinin hala inanamadığı bu olağan dışı olaya babası, ilk duyunca biraz şaşırmış gibi görünse de bu olaya yüzde yüz inanmıştı ve bu adam mektupta yazdığı gibi Salı günü saat 14.00'da evlerine gelene kadar onunla bu konu hakkında tek bir kelime bile konuşmamıştı. Zaten Kurt de soru sormamıştı çünkü ne sorması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. O günden bu yana dört gün geçmişti. Cuma öğleden sonra odasında oturmuş her on dört yaşındaki çocuk gibi tamamen sıradan bir şekilde vakit geçirdiği gün daha dün gibiydi. Babasının alt katta bağırışı, onun aşağı inip babasının elindeki zarfı sallayışı ve içindekini okuyuşu... Gerçek olamayacak kadar inanılmaz, bir o kadar da korkutucuydu. Demek Kurt Hummel bir büyücüydü! Ve o beş yaşındayken ölen annesi de...

Annesi hakkında zaten çok az şey biliyordu ama o günden sonra neredeyse hiçbir şey bilmediğini fark etti. Onu sadece fotoğraflardan gördüğü kadarıyla ve babasının anlattıklarıyla tanıyordu. Beyaz tenli , masmavi gözlü kahverengi saçlı çok güzel bir kadın olarak biliyordu dış görünüşünü. Tıpkı kendisine benziyordu. Ama daha da güzeldi . Babası onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini her anlatışında ikisinin de gözleri dolardı.

Ama bilmediği çok şey vardı ve sanırım artık geçmişle ilgili bazı cevapları alma zamanı gelmişti. Belki de bu cevapları karşısında oturan adamdan alabilirdi. Çünkü söylediğine göre dünyaya gelen her büyücü ve cadı -tabi bu çevredekiler- Hogwarts dediği Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nda okumuştu. Sarı saçlı adam kendini ‘'Edgardo Zaghini, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun müdür yardımcısı.'' Olarak tanıtmıştı ve şimdi de önündeki evraklarla ilgileniyordu. Onları topladıktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve babasıyla el sıkıştı. Adam kapıdan çıktığı anda bile Kurt hala kendi kafasındaki sorularla meşguldü.

Babası ona dönüp ‘'Hey ufaklık! Lise herkes için zordur ama senin için biraz daha farklı olacak.'' dediğinde hayal aleminden çıkmış ve bunun gerçek olduğunun farkına varmıştı. Şimdi yukarı çıkıp eşyalarını toplaması gerekiyordu. Yatılı kalacağı bu okula giden tren 1 Eylül'de kalkacaktı ve sadece dört günü vardı. Bavulu için Kurt Hummel'ın dört günden daha fazla sına ihtiyacı vardı. ‘'Sanırım bunu başarabilirim.'' diye düşündü Kurt Hummel.


	2. Bölüm 2

Kurt elinde kocaman bir bavul ve kazanla trenin önünde duruyordu. Az önce bir duvarın içinden içinden geçmişti ve bunun gibi milyonlarca tuhaf şey sadece son birkaç saat içinde yaşanmıştı. Şimdi trene binen Kurt daha şaşkın olamazdı ve tuhaf bir biçimde babasının buraya -yani yaklaşık bir saat önce alışverişlerini yaptıkları yola ve trenin olduğu yere- daha önce de geldiği izlenimine kapılmıştı çünkü hiç yollarını kaybetmemişlerdi ve babası sanki her şey normalmiş gibi davranıyordu. Ve öyleydi de. Sadece Kurt bunlara daha alışamamıştı.

Trene bindi ve boş bir kompartıman buldu. İçine girdi ve cam kenarına oturdu. Tren yavaşça hareket ederken camdan babasına el sallayıp ona ‘'Seni seviyorum.'' diye bağırdı ve camdan dışarıyı seyretmeye başladı.

Sessiz geçen birkaç dakikadan sonra kompartımanın kapının neredeyse yarısını kaplayan camlı kapısı çekik gözlü bir çocuk tarafından çalındı. Çocuk kapıyı açıp ‘'Girebilir miyim?'' diye sordu. Kurt başını nazikçe evet anlamında salladıktan ve çocuk içeri girip Kurt'ün karşısına oturduktan hemen sonra çocuk ‘Mike Chang.'' Diyerek ona elini uzattı. Kurt ona uzanan eli sıkarak ‘'Kurt Hummel.'' Diyerek karşılık verdi ve ona gülümsedi. Mike gülümsediğinde zaten çekik olan gözleri daha da kayboldu.

Birkaç dakika sonra sonra kapı ikinci defa çalındı ve bu sefer kapının arkasında önünde tepsi olan bir araba duruyordu. Mike hemen ayağa kalkıp kapıya doğru yöneldi ve Kurt'e dönüp ‘'Bir şey ister misin?'' diye sordu. Kurt'ün yanında babasının verdiği ve değerlerini ne kadar tekrar etse de hala ezberleyemediği büyücü paraları vardı. ‘'Hayır, teşekkür ederim.'' Demesinin sebebi hem aç olmaması hem de orada ne tür yiyecekler olduğunu bilmemesinden kaynaklanıyordu. Mike birkaç şey aldıktan sonra araba yoluna devam etti ve Mike geri dönüp yerine oturdu. Yassı, dikdörtgen bir kutuyu Kurt'e uzattı.

‘'Al bakalım. Ama Neville Longbottom çıkarsa bana verirsin değil mi? Çünkü arkadaşımla bir kusmadan kusturan pastillere ne kadar dayanabileceğimiz konusunda iddiaya girmiştik ve ben kaybettim. Oda tüm Neville Longbottom kartlarımı aldı. O kadar çok kustum ki annem bir daha Weasley Şakalarından bir şey almamı yasakladı.''

Kurt bir şey anlamamıştı ama teşekkür ederek Mike'ın ona uzattığı kutuyu almıştı. Kutuyu açtığında ansızın bir kaplumbağa fırladı ve Mike'ın ‘'Dikkat et!'' demesine kalmadan camdan fırlayıp gitti. ‘'Kötü oldu.'' Dedi Mike ve kartı sordu. Kurt kafasını elindeki karta çevirdi ve üzerindeki resme baktı. Üzerinde yağlı siyah saçları olan, siyah gözlü bir adam soğuk bakışlar atan bir adam vardı. Kartın altında ‘'Severus Snape'' yazıyordu. Bu adamın kim olduğu hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Kafasını kaldırıp Mike'a baktı ve ‘'Üzgünüm, söylediğin adam çıkmadı. Kartımda Severus Snape diye bir adam var.'' dedi.

‘'Bende Snape'ten bende beş tane var,'' Mike iç çekti de vedam etti. ‘'büyük adamdı... Umarım -A ne diyorum! Kesinlikle bende onun gibi bir Slytherin olacağım. Hala Slytherin Binası üzerindeki kötü düşüncelerini sürdürenler var ama Harry Potter, Severus Snape'i çok sevdiğini ve onun kaybına en az diğer Hogwarts Savaşı kayıpları kadar üzüldüğünü, Slytherin binasını bir zamanlar kendisinin de sevmediğini ama her şeyin bir sonu olduğunu ‘' Mike elini salladı. ‘'falan filan söyleyince -şimdi hepsini hatırlamıyorum- çoğu kişi ön görüşlerinden kurtuldu. Peki, sen ne düşünüyorsun?''

Kurt neredeyse hiçbir şey anlamamıştı ve soru karşısına öyle ani çıkmıştı ki resmen dona kalmıştı. 

‘'Ne hakkında?'' 

Kurt fark etmeden kelimeler ağzından dökülmüştü bile. Bu sihir dünyası hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu ve şimdi Mike'ın önünde tam bir aptal durumuna düşecekti. Mike güldü. Sanırım Kurt'ün şaka yaptığını düşünmüştü.

 

‘'Tabi ki Slytherin binası hakkında! Sen hangi binada olacaksın sence?''

 

Kurt bu konuşmanın böyle devam edemeyeceğini anladı. Hiçbir şey bilmediğini Mike'a anlatmalıydı.Kendi hakkındaki şeyleri, nerede doğup büyüdüğü ve yetiştirildiğini kısaca anlattı. Bitirdiğinde Mike bilgin bilgin başını salladı ve ‘'Muggle doğumlusun demek. Hmm... merak etme. Zaman içinde her şeyi öğrenirsin. Orada senin gibi bir çok öğrenci olacak.'' Dedi ve Kurt'ün içini biraz da olsa rahatlattı.

Birkaç dakika sonra Kurt'ün isteği üzerine Mike ona muggle kelimesinin anlamı gibi büyücüler için basit ama Kurt'ün bilmediği şeyleri anlatmaya başlamıştı. Gerçekten iyi vakit geçiriyordu ve Mike da iyi biriydi. Daha ilk günden bir arkadaş edinmiş olabilirdi.

Yaklaşık bir saat sonra ve Kurt ‘'Hadi ama!'' gibisinden bir ses çıkardı. Muhabbet çok iyiydi ve bölünmesini istemiyordu. Kafasını kapıya doğru çevirdiğinde camın arkasında duran iki çocuk gördü. Biri acayip derecede uzundu ve diğeriyse tuhaf, punk saçlı biriydi.

 

Mike ‘'Girin.'' Anlamında bir el işareti yaptı ve iki çocuk kompartımana girdi. Uzun boylu çocuk Mike'ın yanına, diğeriyse Kurt'ün yanına otururken uzun olan ‘'Özür dileriz. Bizim kompartımandakiler son sınıftı ve bizi kovdular da. Başka da her yer doluydu.'' Diğeri araya girdi ‘'Aslında her yer değil. Şu kaküllü kızın olduğu kompartımanda da boş yer vardı ama burası sanırım daha uygun. Bu arada ben Noah Puckerman ama herkes bana Puck der. Buda'' arkadaşını göstererek ‘'Finn.'' Dedi ve Finn elini salladı. 

‘'Kurt Hummel.'' 

‘'Mike Chang.'' 

‘'Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.'' Dedi Finn ikisine de ve Puck da başını salladı. Kurt kafasını sağa çevirdi ve dağların arkasında batmaya başlayan güneşi gördü. Zaman ne kadar da çabuk ilerlemişti. 

Mike, Finn ve Puck gelmeden önce konuşmasında kaldığı yerden devam etti.  
‘'Slytherin'e seçilsen iyi olur. Böylece sana her şeyi gösterebilirim. ‘'  
Mike bunu gerçekten isteyerek söylemişti. Kurt bunu hissetmişti. Tam ‘'Umarım seçilirim.'' Diyecekti ki Finn araya girdi.

‘'Slytherin mi? Kim Slytherin olmak ister ki? Ben Gryffindor olacağım. Tıpkı babam gibi.''

Puck bunun üzerine ‘'Benim tüm ailem Slytherin binasına girmiştir.'' dedi . Finn'in buna karşılık ‘'Oysa ben senin iyi biri olduğunu düşünmüştüm!'' lafına hepsi kahkahalarla güldüler.

Kurt ilk başta bu bina işinden hoşlanmamıştı çünkü insanları belli başlıklar altında ayırmayı sevmezdi ama artık bu bina işinin eskisi kadar önemsenmediğini anlamıştı. Zaten Mike'ın dediğine göre artık sadece bir Hogwarts geleneği olduğu için yapılıyormuş ve seçme yapılmazsa Seçmen Şapka bağıra bağıra şarkı söylemeyi kesmeyeceğini söylemiş ama Kurt son kısmı tam olarak onlamamıştı. 

 

Finn ‘'Sanırım artık yaklaşıyoruz. Üzerimizi giyinsek iyi olur.'' Dediğinde hava kararmıştı bile. Kurt forma olayından pek hoşlanmamıştı ama iyi yanından bakarsa Mike'ın dediği gibi insana bir takımın parçası olduğu hissini veriyordu. Herkesin eşit ve aynı olduğu mesajını... 

 

Tren durduğunda dördü de inmeye hazırdı. Önde Puck ve Finn kompartımandan dışarı çıktılar.İkisi diğer vagona geçip trenden çıkmak için sağa doğru yöneldikleri sırada vagonun kapısı açıldı ve sarışın bir kız çıkıp kapıya en yakın olan kompartıman kapısı önünde siyah, şişman bir kız ile kıvırcık saçlı, ela gözlü bir çocuğa nutuk atmakla meşgul olan kısa boylu kaküllü kıza çarptı. Puck ve Finn aynı anda gözlerini sarışın kıza diktiler. Kaküllü kız Finn'e bakıyordu ve tam o anda Kurt'ün ve ela gözlü çocuğun bakışları birbirlerini yakaladı. Bu gözler Kurt'ün daha önce hiç görmediği tonda bir elaydı ve şimdi dosdoğru ona bakıyorlardı. Kurt nefesini tuttuğunun farkında değildi. Ona saatler belki yıllar gibi gelen bakışmaları aslında sadece bir saniye sürmüştü.

 

Sarışın kıs yürümeye aceleyle yürümeye devam ederken arkasına dönüp ‘'Üzgünüm!'' diye bağırdı. Puck ve Finn vagonun sonuna, kızın geldiği kapıya ulaşmışlardı bile ve siyah kız kaküllü kızın yanında sarışın kızın olduğu kapıya yönelmeye başlamıştı. Mike Kurt'ü dürtmese Kurt bunların hiç birinin farkına varmayacaktı. Az önce ne olmuştu? 

 

Kurt Mike'ın arkasından trenden çıktı. Yüzüne soğuk ve kuru sonbahar havası çarpıyordu. Bu onu biraz kendine getirmişti ama az önce olanlar hala aklından çıkmamıştı. O ela gözlü çocuğun kim olduğunu öğrenmeliydi. Öğrenmek zorundaydı. Ve sanırım bunu yapmak için önünde uzun bir yıl vardı..


	3. Bölüm 3

İnsanların hayatlarında ‘'İşte bu!'' dedikleri anlar vardır. Az önce ki de Kurt Hummel'ın işte bu! anıydı. Trenden inmişti ve yüzüne nemli ve soğuk sonbahar havası vuruyordu. Her yanında öğrenciler ve başlarında onlara rehberlik eden öğretmenler vardı. Tam bir insan selinin içinde kalan Kurt kendisi gibi ilk sınıfların olduğu tarafa doğru yürüyen Mike'ı takip etti. Ayakları ruhsuzca yürüyordu. Beynindeyse tek bir kişi vardı. Bu kadar insanın arasında onu görmesi mucize olurdu ama Kurt yine de umutsuzca kalabalığın arasında o ela gözleri arıyordu. Sanki o gözlere baktığında hissettiği duyguyu tam olarak açıklayamıyordu ama dünyadaki tüm dertler son buluyor gibi diyebilirdi ve bir daha o hissi yaşayabilmek için neler vermezdi!

Kafası başka yerde Mike'ın arkasında yürürken Mike aniden durunca ona çarptı. Neden durduğunu soracaktı ki birden bir şey ay ışığını kesti. İşte o zaman önlerinde duranı anladı. Bazıları ‘'Hey, Hagrid!'' diye bağırıyordu ama Kurt ne olduğunu anlamamıştı. Mike imdadına yetişti ve  
‘'Bu Hagrid.'' dedi sanki açıklamasına gerek varmış gibi. Ve devam etti :

‘'O bir yarı-dev. Hogwarts Savaşı'nda o da vardı. İlk sınıfları Seçme Seremonisi için sandalla gölü geçerek Hogwarts'a o götürüyor. Bu eski bir gelenek.'' 

Kurt önlerindeki bu insanın gerçekten yarı-dev olduğunu öğrenince biraz korkmuştu ama Hagrid onlara kocaman yüzünün büyük bir bölümünü kaplayan saç ve sakal karışımının altındaki ağzını kocaman açarak gülümseyip, neredeyse Kurt'ün kafası büyüklüğündeki elini onlara sevecence  
sallarken korkmak mümkün değildi.

‘'Birinci sınıflar! Bana burada herkes Hagrid der. Şimdi sandallara bineceğiz. Göle düşmemeye dikkat edin. Suda ne olduğunu bilmezsiniz, özellikle geceler.''

Bu son söz amacına ulaşarak herkesi korkutmuştu. Kurt diğer birinci sınıflarla beraber sandallara doğru yöneldi. Mike hala yanındaydı ve sala binerken hemen içeri girsek iyi olur diye düşündü. Çünkü göl kıyısında rüzgar oldukça kuvvetliydi. 

Büyük Salon denilen yerin kapısından içeri girdiklerinde Kurt'ün ağzı açık kaldı. Salon çok büyüktü ve oldukça ‘sihirliydi'. Tavanda bulutlar vardı ve Salon havada duran yüzlerce mum tarafından aydınlatılıyordu. Salon boyunca uzanan birbirine paralel dört uzun masanın sonunda onlara dik duran masanın öğretmenler için olduğu açıkça fark edilebiliyordu. Bu masaya yaklaştıkça önünde duran üç bacaklı muhtemelen oturduğunda ayaklarını yere değdiremeyeceği yükseklikteki tabureyi ve onun üstünde duran uzun, sivri uçlu oldukça eski görünen yamalı şapkayı fark etti. Diğer birince sınıflarla beraber yürüyorlardı ve Mike yanındaydı. Puck ve Finn'in arkada olduğunu biliyordu. Ve vagondaki kargaşaya sebep olan sarışın kız da önündeydi ama başka tanıdık kimseyi görmemişti. Masalarda onlardan büyük öğrenciler muhtemelen binalara göre oturuyorlardı ve birinci sınıflar taburenin önüne geldiklerinde Salon'da ki gürültünün yüzde doksan yedisini oluşturan konuşmalarını kestiler. Şimdi herkes onlara bakıyordu. Kurt giderek heyecanlanıyordu.

Taburenin yaklaşık iki metre yanında duran yeşil renk cübbeli kumral bir adam birinci sınıflara dönüp konuşmaya başladı:

‘'İsmini okuduğum bu tabureye oturacak ve şapkayı başına takacak. Şapka burada öğrenim göreceğiniz süre boyunca olacağınız binayı seçecek. Unutmayın hangi binada olduğunuz önemli değil ama bu konuşmayı zaten duyacaksınız.''

Öğretmen masasının ortasında oturan parlak mavi cübbeli kel adama baktı. Adam ona göz kırptıktan sonra yine birinci sınıflara döndü ve ilk ismi okumak için ağzını açtı. Kurt herkesin, yanında duran Mike' da dahil çok heyecanlı olduğunu biliyordu. Titreyişleri ve kesik kesik solumaları hissedebiliyordu. 

İlk isim okundu.

‘'Abrams Artie.''

Kısa boylu, gözlüklü bir oğlan yavaşça yürüyüp tabureye oturdu, şapkayı bakına taktı ve şapka Kurt'ün onun ağzı olduğunu düşündüğü yarıktan donların duyamayacağı kadar alçak sesle bir şeyler mırıldandı ve ‘'Rawenclaw!'' diye bağırdı. Artie ağzı kulaklarında Rawenclaw masasına doğdu giderken eskiler yeniler için aralarında ver açıyor ve diğer tüm masalardan çok onlar Artie'yi alkışlıyordu. Sıradaki isim okundu. 

‘'Anderson Blaine.''

İşte buydu. Bu çocuktu. Aman Tanrım Kurt gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. Demek adı Blaine'di. Blaine tabureye çıktı ve şapkayı kıvırcık saçlarının üzerine yerleştirdi. Blaine'in ayakları yere değmiyordu. Ela gözleri bir sağa bir sola dönüyordu. Bir şeyi belki birini aradığı belliydi. 

Ve şapka ‘'Hufflepuff'' diye bağırmadan hemen önce gözleri aradığını buldu. Kurt o gözler yine kendi gözlerine kilitlendiğinde bir an kendinden geçti. Ona ne oluyordu böyle?

Blaine şapkanın bağırışından sonra tabureden inerken neredeyse düşüyordu. Yürümek için önüne bakması gerektiği anladı. 

Masasına doğdu yürürken son bir defa dönüp Kurt'e baktı. Kurt kafasını çevirmişti ama bakışları üzerinde hissetti. Bir anda bembeyaz teni kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Kurt bu her ne hissediyorsa -çünkü bunu tarif edemiyordu- aynını Blaine'in de her bakıştıklarında hissedip hissetmediğini merak etti.  
Kurt yine düşüncelere dalmıştı ve seçmeyi kaçırıyordu. 

‘'Berry Rachel.''

Bu trendeki kaküllü kızdı. Tabureye oturdu ve şapkayı başına taktı.

‘'Gryffindor''

İsimler okunmaya devam etti.

‘'Chang Mike''

Mike Kurt'e baktı ve Kurt cesaret vermek için kafasını sağlanca salladı ve Mike ı hareket etmesi için ittirdi. Mike tabureye oturdu ve şapkayı başına taktı. İki saniye sora şapka zaten ikisininde beklediği gibi ‘'Slytherin!'' dedi. Mike koşarak masaya giderken dönüp Kurt'e baktı ve baş havaya kaldırarak güldü.  
Parşömende daha çok isim vardı ve Kurt de diğerleri gibi kendi isminin okunmasını bekliyordu.

 

‘'Cohen-Chang Tina ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Hufflepuff''

 

‘'Evans Sam... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Hufflepuff''

 

‘'Fabray Quinn... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Hufflepuff''

 

‘'Flanagan Rory... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Slytherin''

 

‘'Hart Joe... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Gryffindor''

 

‘'Hudson Finn... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kurt bir yandan masalara arkasında kalan masalara bakarken Rachel ve trendeki sarışın kız Quinn'in Finn'e herkesten daha dikkatli bir şekilde baktıklarını fark etti. Quinn'in yanında oturan Blaine'e de göz ucuyla bakmıştı tabi. Blaine kafasını eğmiş boş tabaktaki yansımasına bakıyordu. Kurt kafasını şapkadan tarafa çevirdiğinde şapka kararını vermişti:

‘'Gryffindor''

Finn masada Rachel'ın yanına otururken Quinn gözleridi devirdi ve Tina'ya sesizce bir şeyler mırıldanmaya başları. İki kızın baktıkları yeri görünce ilk önce ne olduğunu anlamadı. Ama daha sonraki kıkırdamaları görüce tahmininde yanılmadığını anladı. Eğer Slytherin seçilirse ve Mike ile aynı odaya düşerse ona bunu atlatması gerekiyordu. 

‘'Hummel Kurt''

Sıradaki isim okunduğunda Kurt, sanki bir saniyeliğin kalbi durmuş gibi hissetti. Sıra Kurt'deydi ve tabureye giderken içinde bir yarısı Hufflepuff olmak diğer yanı ise daha ağır basarak Slytherin olmak istiyordu. Kafası karışık bir şekilde tabure oturdu, şapkayı başına taktı ve gözlerini ayaklarına indirdi. 

‘'Hmmm...hmm... Seni hangi binaya yerleştireceğimi biliyorum. Annene çok benziyorsun. Sende onun yeteneklerinden birkaçını görebiliyorum. Hmmm.... Evet, kararımı verdim.

Slyherin!

Kurt gözlerini yerden ayırmadan masaya yürüdü ve onun için yer açan Mike'ın yanına oturdu.

‘'Hey, bu harika oldu! Aslında yalan söylemeyeyim Slytherin olacağını tahmin etmemiştim ama olsun.'' 

Mike'ın sözlerinden sonra Kurt Slytherin'de olduğuna inanmıştı. Mike'a gülümsedi ve devam eden seçimi izlemeye başladı.

 

‘'Jones Mercedes ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Rawenclaw''

 

‘'Lopez Santana ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Rawenclaw''

 

‘'Puckerman Noah ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Gryffindor''

Son isim Puck'tı ve o da Gryffindor masasına gidip Rachel ve Finn'in yanına otururken isimleri okuyan öğretmen tabure ve şapkayı götürdü. Şimdi, Kurt'ün müdür olduğunu tahmin ettiği kel, mavi gözlü uzun boylu adam öğretmenler masasının önündeki önünde baykuş olan kürsünün arkasındaydı. O yerini alınca tüm salon sessizleşti.

‘'Öğrenciler! Çoğunuz beni tanıyorsunuz zaten ama olsun, ben Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun müdürü Gaetano Butterwooth. Sizleri yeniden görmek çok güzel. Eskilere veda ettik yenilere hoş geldiniz diyorum ve birkaç hatırlatma yapacağım. Bu yıl tüm binalardan öğrenciler ile oluşturulacak bir Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu Quidditch Takımı oluşturulacak. Bu takım ilk Dünya Sihirli Okullar Arası Quidditch Turnuvası için oluşturulacak. Bu yüzden takıma seçilenler için bir öneri çok çalışmaları çünkü dişli rakipleriniz olacak. Seçmelere katılmak isteyenler ,eliyle iri ve uzun bir kadını gösterdi, isimlerini Caterina Giglie'ya yazdırabilir. Evet son bir hatırlatma daha. Bu yıl Weasley Büyücü Şakaları adlı dükkandan okula sokulması yasak olan eşyaların listesi binaların ortak salonlarında asılı. Ben ne kadar komik olduğunu düşünsem de hadememiz bazı şakaları sihirle bile temizleyemediğinden şikayetçi olup birkaç şeyi yasaklamamı istedi. ‘'

Salondan bir ‘'Aaaaa...'' sesi yükseldiği gibi kesildi. 

 

‘' Evet, söyleyeceklerim bu kadar. Hepinize iyi bir yıl diliyorum. Ziyafet başlasın!''


	4. Bölüm 4

Kelimeler Mr. Gaetano Butterwooth'un ağzından döküldüğü anda herkesin önündeki altın tabaklar çeşit çeşit yiyeceklerle doldu. Kurt çoğunun ismini bile bilmiyordu. Öylece bakakalmıştı. Mike ise çoktan tavuk kanatlarını tabağına doldurmuş, patates püresine uzanmaya çalışıyordu.

‘'Hey, dostum. Yardım etsene.''

Kurt püreyi Mike a uzandı ve bardağına elma suyu doldurdu. Aslında elma suyunu çok sevmezdi ama birden canı çekmişti. Kafasını çevirip diğer masalara da baktığında kendisi gibi birkaç kişinin daha olduğunu gördü. ‘O kadar heyecanlıyım ki bir lokma yersem kusacağım sanki kulübüne hoş geldin' diye mırıldandı kendi kendine.

Bu heyecanın çok saçma olduğunu düşündü. Gün içerisinde çok az şey yemişti ve dumanı tüten domates çorbası gerçekten harika görünüyordu. Bir kase alıp içmeye başladı. Zaten devamı çorap söküğü gibi geldi. Biraz etli makarna, Mike ‘ın önerisiyle tavuk kanatları ve patates püresi... Yaklaşık 30 dakika sonra tabaklar yenilendi. Şimdiyse bir sürü tatlı gelmişti gidenlerin yerine. Kurt patlayacakmış gibi hissetse de yemeğe devam etti. Kim bilir belki bu kadar iştahlı yemek yiyen birini izlemek -Mike trende yediği onca abur cubura rağmen hala açtı- onu acıktırıyordu. Belki de kalbinin bu gün normalden fazla atmasıyla kaybettiği enerjiyi geri kazanmak için vücudu onu yemeğe zorluyordu. Kurt'ün tek bildiği ise Mike'la odalarına gittiklerinde -evet, Tanrı'ya şükür aynı odadaydılar- önünde kendi bavulu olan yataktaki yumuşak kaz tüyü yastığa kafasını koyduğu anda uykuya daldığıydı.

Sabah uyandığında bambaşka bir tavana bakıyordu. Burası odası değildi. Yatağı farklıydı, güneşin doğduğu yer farklıydı. Burası farklı kokuyordu, ama arkadaş canlısı bir farklılıktı bu. Oysaki Kurt gözlerini kendi evinde, kendi yatağında, babasının onu aşağıda kahvaltı için beklediği bir evde açtığına emindi. Babası... Bugün babasını göremeyecekti. Buraya gelmeden önce bu kadar zor olacağını düşünmemişti. Ama şimdiden onu düşününce göğüs kafesine bir ağrı saplanmaya başlamıştı. Kafasını sola çevirip pencereden yeni doğmuş güneşe baktı. Yeşil cimlerle kaplı tepelerin arkasında, sihirli bir şekilde parlıyordu. 

Yatağında doğruldu ve sağ tarafındaki yatakta yatan Mike'ın kendi yatağının sağ tarafında kravatını bağlamaya çalıştığını gördü. Birden kahkaha attı. Bu odada uyuyan köşedeki yuvarlak yüzlü çocuğu uyandırmayacak kadar hafifti ama Mike'ın onun uyandığını fark etmesine yeterdi de artardı bile.

‘'Günaydın! Hemen giyinsene, kahvaltıya çıkalım.''

Kurt kahvaltıya çıkalım lafını duyunca ilk anda anlayamadı. Birkaç saniye sonra zindanda olduklarını hatırladı. Sınıf başkanları ilk zindan dediğinde tüm ilk sınıflar korkmuştu. Zaten başkanın istediği de buydu. Sonra aklına başka bir şey geldi. Peki ya güneş? Kafasını çevirip dikkatle pencereden dışarı bakmaya başladı. Mike durumu anlamıştı.

‘'Sihirle yapılmış. Sanırım Büyük Salon'dakinin bir değişiği.''

Ahh, sihir. Şimdi mantıklı geliyordu.

‘'İlgini çeker mi bilmiyorum ama Hogwarts Bir Tarih adlı bir takip var. Kütüphane de kesinlikle bulursun. Oradan Hogwarts hakkında birçok şey öğrenebilirsin. Buraya gelmeden önce annem zorla tüm okuttu da.'' 

Kurt'ün karnının gurultusu Mike'ın konuşmasını böldü. Mike ona pis pis sırıtınca o da kalkıp giyinmeye başladı.

Mike'a kravatını bağlamasında yardım ettikten sonra ikisi de kahvaltı için merdivenleri çıkmaya başladılar. Herkes güler yüzlüydü. Okulun ilk günü olduğu ve dersler daha başlamadığı için miydi?

Büyük Salon'a geldiklerinde salonun yarısından çoğu dolmuştu. Oturmak için masalarına yöneldikleri sırada biri onlara seslendi.

‘'Hey Kurt! Buraya gelsenize!''

Seslenen Puck'tı. Mike'la birbirlerine baktılar ve kafalarını salladılar. Puck ve diğerlerinin yanına doğru yürümeye başladılar. 

‘'Hey, merhaba!''

‘'Günaydın Mike. Otursanıza.''

Kurt Finn'in yanına, Mike'da Puck'ın yanına oturmuştu ki Rachel yanlarına geldi. 

‘'Günaydın çocuklar!'' Kurt ve Mike'a bakarak

‘'Ben Rachel Berry. Memnun oldum.'' Dedi ve elini uzattı. Kurt'le Mike da onlara uzana eli sıktılar tabi ki. Rachel masanın karşı tarafındaydı ve Finn'in önüne oturdu.

Mike yemeğe başlamıştı bile. Puck'da sağ tarafındaki bir kızla konuşuyordu. Kurt'de birkaç kızarmış ekmek alıp üzerine yağ ve reçel sürüp yemeğe başladı. Kafasını kaldırdığında ise neredeyse lokması boğazında kalıyordu. Daha masadaki tüm yiyeceklere göz atamamıştı ki karşı masada O'nu gördü. Ahh ne güzel gülümsüyordu. Tamamen kusursuz!

Blaine; Tina, Quinn ve Sam ile beraber kahvaltı ediyordu. O sırada muhtemelen Sam'in Quinn'i etkilemek için yaptığı bir espriye gülüyorlardı.

Blaine, Tina ile yan yanaydı. Konuşup kahvaltı ediyorlardı. Blaine birden başını kaldırınca Kurt bakışlarını portakal suyuna çevirdi. Bir anda portakal suyu çok ilginç gelmişti. 

Blaine'in bakmadığında emin olunca kafasını kaldırıp Mike'a baktığında onun, Blaine'in solunda oturan Tina'ya baktığını gördü. Tina bunu fark etmiş olmalıydı ki kızarıp, kıkırdamaya başladı. Bir anda Kurt'ün kafasında şimşekler çaktı. Kurt bir gözlemciydi ve kesinlikle bunu kullanacaktı.

_________________________________________________________________________

İlk dersleri Ravenclaw ile birlikte Quidditch idi. Mike ‘ın açıklamasına göre Quidditch süpürge üstünde oynanan bir takım oyunu ve her takımda yedi kişi vardır. Mike tüm oyunu büyük bir heyecanla anlatsa da Kurt'ün ilgisini pek çekmemişti ve oyunu biraz tehlikeli bulmuştu. ‘'Oynadığın zaman zevkini alırsın.'' Demişti Mike. Kurt denemeden bilemezdi.

Öğretmenleri kısa boylu, kahverengi gözlü, oval yüzlü, sert görünümlü bir adamdı. Ama iyi birine benziyordu. 

İlk derslerinde sadece süpürgelerini yerden havaya kaldırmak için alıştırma yaptılar. Büyücü ailelerinde büyüyüp küçüklüğünden beri süpürgeye binenler bile ilk 20 dakika içinde bir şey yapamamışlardı. Süpürgeye direk binmek kolaydı belki. Ama bir işi tekniğiyle öğrenmek zor bir işti. 

Büyüyü başarıyla yapan ilk kişi Ravenclaw'dan esmer bir kız oldu.

‘'Aferin Mrs. Lopez! Rawenclaw'a 10 puan!'' 

Neredeyse dersin tamamında bunu çalıştıktan sonra Santana'nın yanında duran sarışın bir kız süpürgeyi suratının tam ortasına çarptırıp burnunu kırınca ders sona erdi. Öğretmen Brittany'yi Hastane Kanadı'na götürürken Santana da onunla beraber gitti ve sınıfın geri kalanı dağıldı.

Hiçbir şey yapmamalarına rağmen Kurt yorulmuştu. Mike ders programına bakıyordu.

‘'Sonraki ders Gryffindor ile Biçim Değiştirme.''

‘'Tanıdık yüzler görmek iyi olur.''

‘'Evet, bence de. Finn ile Puck iyi de şu Rachel denen kıza nasıl katlanıyorlar? Kahvaltıda bir an olsun susmadı. İnsanın iştahını alıp götürüyor!''

Kurt, Mike'ın bu dediğine güldü.

‘'Hiç de iştahsız görünmüyordun doğrusu!''

İkisi de güldüler. İlk gün Kurt için iyi gidiyordu.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Dersten çıktıklarında ikisi de çok acıkmışlardı ve şimdiden yapmaları gereken ödevleri vardı. Biçim değiştirme öğretmenleri uzun boylu, iri yarı bir kadındı ve çok yaşlıydı. Büyük sınıfların dediğine göre bazen ders anlatırken uyuya kalırmış ve salyası masasının üzerinde duran asasına akarmış. Tabi düşüncesi bile Kurt'ü iğrendirmeye yetmişti.

Mike ile beraber Ortak Salon'a gittiler. Bir yandan kahve içip kurabiye yerken ödevlerini yaptılar. Ama Kurt'ün aklı başka yerdeydi. 

Ödevleri bitince etrafına baktı. Rory ve Sugar köşede bir şeyler konuşuyordu ve muhtemelen son sınıf olan kızlı erkekli bir grup öğrenci daha okulun ilk günü olmasına rağmen sıkılmış görünüyordu. Sınıfta birkaç öğrenci daha vardı ve herkes kendi işiyle meşgulmüş gibi görünüyordu. 

‘'Tina'yı tanıyor musun?''

‘'Hufflepuff'daki kız mı?''

‘'Evet, o. Bu sabah kahvaltıda bakıştığınızı gördüm de.''

Mike gözlerini kaçırdı.

‘'Şey, yani, hoş bir kız.''

 

‘'Bence de.''

Mike birden ciddileşti.

‘'Hey, ondan hoşlanmıyorsun değil mi? Çünkü öyle ise ilk ben gördüm. Yani geri çekilsen iyi olur dostum.''

Kurt ilk kahkaha atsa da aklına gelen soru ile bu kahkaha kesildi. Kurt'ün Tina arasında bir şey olamazdı. Aslında hiçbir kızla... Kurt bunu Mike'a söylemeli miydi? Ya Mike onun eşcinsel olduğunu öğrenince ondan uzaklaşmaya başlarsa? Söylemeliydi.

‘'Hayır, Mike ondan hoşlanmıyorum. Yani iyi birine benziyor tabiki ama o anlamda hoşlanmıyorum.''

Mike bu anlık duygu değişimine bir anlam verememiş gibiydi.

‘'Peki sen?''

‘'Peki ben ne?''

‘'Şu Blaine denen çocuktan hoşlanıyor gibisin. Bana sorarsan o da sana karşı boş değil gibi.''

Kurt dona kalmıştı.

‘'Sen.. yani... biliyor musun? Yani benim.. yani..''

Mike kahkaha attı ve Kurt'ün omzuna vurdu.

‘'Evet, tabi ki de biliyorum. Gaydarım çok güçlü olmasa da senin O'na bakışlarını görünce emin oldum. Daha trendeyken anlamıştım.''

Kurt rahatlamışt.

‘'Peki neden öyle dedin? Yani Tina'dan hoşlanıyorsan bozuşuruz falan?''

‘'Sadece takılıyordum dostum.''

Kurt Mike'ın bakışlar hakkında söylediklerinden dolayı kızarmıştı. Çok beyaz tenli olmanın dezavantajı. Aslında düşününce şu anda aklına hiçbir avantaj gelmiyordu.

‘'Eee..? Hoşlanıyor musun o çocuktan?''

''Olabilir.''

‘'Ne? Sadece olabilir mi?''

‘'Yani evet hoş biri ama daha onunla konuşmadım bile.''

Mike ders programına baktı. Kafasını kaldırdığında yüzü gülüyordu.

‘'Öyleyse şimdi konuşacaksın.''

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Yaptıkları plana göre Mike Tina'nın yanın oturacaktı. Tina'nın yanının dolu olma ihtimaline karşı sınıfa önceden gittiler ve sınıfın en arkasında ki sıraya oturdular. Zaten Tina'nın yanına büyük ihtimal Blaine otururdu. O ikisi -ders aralarında gözlemlediklerine ve Hufflepuff'ların Gryffindor ile ortak olan Quidditch antremanından çıkan Finn ve Puck'tan öğrendikleri kadarıyla- hep beraber geziyordu. Yani eğer Mike Tina'nın yanına oturursa Blaine'in yanına da Kurt oturabilirdi. Yaptıkları çok çocukçaydı ikisi de bunu kabul ediyordu. 

Sihir Tarihi sınıfı dolmaya başlamıştı. Güney kulesindeydiler ve güneş büyük ihtimalle son bugünlük onlara son kes ışınlarını gönderiyordu. Sınıf bu ışık altında çok hoş görünüyordu. Belki Kurt bunları kafasında kuruyordu ama sınıf oldukça romantik görünüyordu. Sanki bir şeyler olacakmış gibi. Sanki olması gerekiyormuş gibi. 

Kurt'ün düşünceleri arasında Tina sınıfa girdi. Kurt meraklı gözlerle arkasında Blaine'i bekliyordu ama onu göremedi. Tina'da arkasına bakıyordu. Yavaşça ilerleyip sınıfın ortasında olan boş bir sıraya oturdu. Mike'e döndü ve;

‘'Bana şans dile.''

‘'İyi şanslar.''

Mike Kurt'ün yanından kalkıp Tina'nın yanına ilerledi ve biraz onunla konuştuktan sonra Mike Tina'nın yanına oturdu. 

Sınıf neredeyse dolmuşru. Kurt sınıfın en arkasında tek başına kalakalmıştı. Sınıf artık dolmuştu, sadece iki tane boş yer kalmıştı. İçeri birden Blaine ve arkasında Slytherin'den iri yarı bir çocuk girdi. Kurt diğer boş yerin yanında kimin oturduğunu göremiyordu. Blaine yürümeye başladı. Ta ki Kurt'ün sırasının yanında durana kadar.


	5. Bölüm 5

Kurt'ün kalbi sanki atmayı bırakmıştı birkaç saniyeliğine. Blaine sırasının başında duruyor, ona bakıyordu. 

‘'Hey, burası boş mu?''

Tamam, bu soru çok saçmaydı çünkü görüldüğü üzere orası boştu. Ama Kurt'ün bunu düşünecek vakti yoktu. Sakin bir ses tonuyla, hafif bir tebessümle cevap verdi.

‘'Tabi ki.''

Blaine, Kurt'ün yanındaki yerine oturmuştu. Çantasından kitaplarını ve tüy kalemini çıkarıp sıranın üzerine koydu. Sonra endişeli bir yüzle çantasını karıştırmaya devam etti. Bir şey aradığı açıktı. Birden Kurt'e döndü.

‘'Hey,'' Ne kadar çok -hey diyor diye düşündü Kurt. ‘'mürekkebimi unutmuşum. Acaba seninkinden kullanmamın sakıncası var mı? Yani derste bir şey yazacak mıyız bilmiyorum ama-‘'

‘'Tabi ki.''

Tanrım! Tabi ki den başka bir şey bilmiyor musun Kurt Hummel!

‘'Bu arada ben Blaine. Blaine Anderson.''

‘'Kurt Hummel.''

‘'Kurt, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.''

Elleri o kadar yumuşaktı ki Kurt bırakmak istemedi. Onun elini sıkabilmek için hafızasında sorun varmış ve onu tanıştıklarını unutmuş gibi her beş dakika da bir Blaine'e dönüp ‘'Merhaba, ben Kurt Hummel.'' diyebilirdi. Ve sesi... Bu çok klişe gelebilirdi bazılarına ama isminin onun ağzından çıkması bir başkaydı.  
Kurt mürekkep şişesini sıranın ortasına koydu. Tam o anda içeri kızıl saçlı, büyük gözleri olan çok zayıf bir kadın girdi.

Emma Pilsburry Sihir Tarihi öğretmenleriydi ve çok tatlı bir kadındı. Ders sıkıcı olsa da Mrs.Pilsburry için katlanılırdı. Aynı zamanda Hufflepuff'ın bina müdürüydü. 

Ders sırasında mürekkebi sadece Mrs. Pilsburry'nin tahtaya yazdığı konu başlıklarını yazarken kullandılar. Blaine, Kurt'ü rahatsız etmemek için önce onun mürekkebi almasını bekliyordu. Ama bir keresinde ikisine aynı ayna şişeye uzandılar ve elleri birbirine değdi. Blaine hemen elini çekti. Kurt'ün ise nedenini bilmediği bir sebepten dolayı yüzü kızarmıştı. Sadece elleri birbirine değmişti. Bunda kızaracak ne vardı ki? Ama Kurt romantizmden hoşlanırdı. Küçük dokunuşlar, utangaç bakışmalar ve minik öpücükler... Blaine Anderson'ın üzerinde büyük etkisi vardı ve Kurt bunu biliyordu, bunu hissediyordu. 

Eşyalarını toplamışlardı ve herkes yavaş yavaş sınıftan çıkıyordu. Ama Kurt'le Blaine her ikisi de toplanma işini biraz ağırdan alıyor gibi görünüyorlardı. 

‘'Hey, beraber ,şey yani ne bileyim, ımm, takılmak ister misin?''

Soru ani gelmişti. Ama Kurt zaten Blaine böyle bir şey sorsun diye dua ediyordu.

‘'Tabi ki.''  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Gölün kıyısında büyük bir söğüt ağacının altına oturmuşlardı. Hava çok güzeldi ve hafif bir rüzgar vardı.

‘'Hey kelimesini fazla kullanmıyor musun?''

‘'Sanırım sende tabi ki yi fazla kullanıyorsun.''

Güldüler.

‘'Sanırım öyle. Bundan sonra daha az kullanmaya çalışırım.''

‘'Hayır, sorun değil. Beni rahatsız etmiyor.''

‘'Beni de senin Heylerin rahatsız etmiyor. Aslında oldukça sevimliler.''

‘'Sevimli ha?''

Kurt kızarmıştı. Ne yapıyordu böyle? Bu daha ilk konuşmalarıydı ve Kurt Hummel şimdiden kendini aşmış bulunmaktaydı. Daha önce kimseyle çıkmamıştı ama şu anda resmen Blaine'le flört ediyordu. Ama asıl nokta Blaine'in karşılık vermesiydi. Acaba Mike haklı mıydı? Blaine de ondan hoşlanıyor muydu? Ama bir insanı tanımadan ondan hoşlanmak mümkün mü? Bu yüzden Kurt daha kişisel sorular sormaya karar verdi.

‘'Nerelisin?''

‘'Campania, Napoli, İtalya.''

‘'Vay, bu etkileyici. Ben Springfield, Ohio'danım. Yani baya sıkıcı.''

‘'Orası Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde, değil mi?''

‘'Şey, evet. Ama biz sadece Amerika diyoruz.''

‘'Babam New York'lu. Ama tam olarak bilmiyorum. Sadece oradan olduğunu biliyorum.''

‘'Annen İtalyan mı?

‘'Evet. O çok güzel bir kadındır. Sana bakınca senin annenin de çok güzel olduğunu söyleyebilirim.''

Ah..  
Kurt'ün biraz yüzü düştü.

‘'Özür dilerim. Yanlış bir şey mi söyledim.''

‘'Hayır, hayır. Özür dilemene gerek yok. Evet, annem çok güzel biriydi. Sadece ben üç yaşındayken bizden ayrıldı. Şimdi sadece ben ve babam varız.''

‘'Üzgünüm.''

‘'Önemli değil.''

Blaine uzanıp Kurt'ün elini tuttu ve ona gülümsedi.

‘'Merak etme, ben yanındayım.''  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Bir haftadır ders Blaine ile öğle yemeği aralarında o ağacın altında buluşuyorlardı. Genelde konuşmaları soru-cevap şeklinde oluyordu ve ikisinin de buna bir itirazı yoktu. Bu sayede Kurt Blaine hakkında pek çok şey öğrenmişti. Bir gün avukat olmayı istemesi de bunlardan biriydi.

‘'Ama o zamanlar büyücü olduğunu bilmiyordun, değil mi?''

‘'Burada da avukat olabilirim. Büyücülerin de avukata ihtiyacı var değil mi?''

Bazen ise hiç konuşmadan birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Söğüt ağacının altına uzanıp doğayı dinliyorlardı.  
İkinci haftanın sonuna doğru hafta sonları buluşup ödevlerini beraber, burada yapmaya başladılar. Aslında Blaine onun yanındayken ödeve odaklanmak biraz zordu ama onunla vakit geçirmek için her şeyi yapardı.

Aslında Kurt aralarındaki tam olarak ne bilmiyordu. Beraber takılıyorlardı. Ödev yapıyor, konuşuyor ve saatlerce tek kelime etmeden birbirlerinin yüzüne bakıyorlardı. Ama bunun adı neydi? Arkadaşlar mı yoksa sevgililer miydi? Eğer arkadaşlarsa Kurt bundan çok daha fazlasını istiyordu. Çok beklemesine gerek kalmadan bu sorunun cevabını sonbaharın son gününde aldı. Burada geçirdikleri son öğleden sonra olduğunu tahmin ediyordur Kurt. Hava çok soğuktu ve kış geliyordu. Karlar içinde saatlerce oturamazlardı. 

 

‘'Kurt, sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?''

Kurt Blaine'e döndü ve gülümsedi.

‘'Tabi ki Blaine.''

‘'Benden hoşlanıyor musun?''

Kurt bu soru karşısında afallamıştı. Ne cevap vereceğini bilemiyordu. Neyse ki onun yerine Blaine devam etti.

‘'Çünkü ben senden hoşlanıyorum. Hem de çok fazla, Kurt. Bence sen hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel varlıksın ve ben seni düşünmeden duramıyorum.''

Kurt'ün daha fazla beklemesine gerek yoktu. Uzandı ve sonbaharın son günü, ilk kar taneleri Hogwarts'ın bahçesine düşerken, Blaine'i öptü. Dudakları birbirine değdiği anda tüm bedeni ısınmıştı. Hissettiği şey saf mutluluktu. Blaine'in dudaklarından ayrılmak istemiyordu.Ayrıldığında ise yüzü kızarmıştı ama Blaine'in yüzüne bakmaya devam etti.

‘'Sanırım sorunun cevabını almışsındır.''

Blaine kolunu Kurt'ün omzuna sardı ve Kurt'de Blaine e yaslandı. Kar taneleri üzerlerine yavaşça düşerken ikisi de düşen kar taneleri kadar saf bir aşkla doluydu.


	6. Bölüm 6

‘'Blaine ile aranız nasıl?''

Mike ile ortak salonda oturmuş ödevlerini yapıyorlardı. Zamanın ne çabuk geçtiğini anlamamıştı Kurt çünkü çok ödevleri vardı ve bitirmişlerdi. Ne zaman muhabbet saati olmuştu bilmiyordu ama şikayetçi de değildi. Sadece Blaine'in adını duyması, yüzünde güller açmasına yetmişti. 

‘'Yüzüne bakılırsa iyi gibi.'' 

Mike gülüyordu ve Kurt kızarmaya başlamıştı. Kafasını evet anlamında salladı ve hala yüzü gülüyordu. 

‘'İyiyiz. Gerçekten iyiyiz.''

Ve gerçekten öyleydi de. Bahçedeki o günden beri birbirlerini görmeden bir dakika geçiremez olmuşlardı. Kalvaltıyı beraber yapıyor, aynı derslerde yan yana oturuyor, ödevleri yapabildikleri kadar beraber yapıyorlardı. Kütüphanede konuşamasalar bile beraber oturup birbirlerine bakmak bile onlara yetiyordu.

Kurt, Blaine'le birlikte iken çok farklı hissediyordu. Sanki tüm dünya onlara aitmiş gibi. Sanki istedikleri her şeyi yapabileceklermiş gibi... Beraberlerken büyünün yapamadığı şeyleri bile yapabilirlerdi. Çünkü zaten onların arasında olan şey büyü gibiydi. İkisinin arasındaki aşk sihirliydi ve hiçbir lanetin bozamayacağı bir kalkanla korunuyordu. Aralarındaki şey saf aşktı. Ve hiçbir şey onların birbirlerini sevmelerini engelleyemezdi. 

Kurt kadere inanırdı. Blaine'in onun kaderi olduğuna inanıyordu. Onlar birbirlerine yaradılıştan bağlıydılar. Bunu, onu ilk gördüğü anda anlamıştı. Bu yüzden hiçbir korkusu yoktu; onların ayrılacağından, aralarına bir şeyin ya da birinin gireceğinden ya da... Ya da daha kötüsü annesi gibi yollarının çok erken ayrılmasından... Korkmuyordu çünkü bunun olmayacağını biliyordu. Bundan emindi ve bu kadar emin olmasını sağlayan şey onların aşklarıydı. Aralarındakinin diğer insanların aşkı gibi olmadığını biliyordu. Onlar farklıydı. Ya da sadece o böyle düşünüyordu. İnsan aşık iken doğru düşünemez zaten. Aşık olan herkes kendisi ve sevdiği için böyle mi düşünüyordu? Kimin umurunda idi? Kesinlikle Kurt'ün değil. Kurt diğerlerine kafa yoramazdı. Blaine onundu. Onu çok seviyordu ve Blaine'de onu. Önemli olan buydu.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt ve Blaine kütüphanede oturmuş ödevlerini yapıyorlardı. Ayakları masanın altından birbirine değiyor, dizleri birbirine sürtüyordu. Beş saniyede bir kafalarını önlerindeki kağıtlardan kaldırıp birbirlerine bakıyorlardı ve Kurt tamamen kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Blaine loş kütüphane ışığı altında harika görünüyordu. Gözleri bal rengi gibiydi ve ışık kıvırcık saçlarına tam anlamıyla mükemmel vuruyordu. Uzun kirpiklerinin gölgesi kırmızı elmacık kemiklerine düşüyordu. Gözü hep dudaklarına kayıyordu ve bu ödevine odaklanmasını zorlaştırıyordu. Blaine'de Kurt için farklı şeyler düşünmüyordu. Kurt herkes gibi okul formasını giyse de yakasına taktığı parlak, gümüş yılan broşuyla herkesin içinde ayırt edilebiliyordu. Saçları her zamanki gibi kusursuz taranmıştı ve kalemi tuttuğu eli o kadar zarif hareket ediyordu ki...

İkisi de ödevlerini normalde olması gerekenden iki kat uzun bir sürede bitirdiler. Kurt, her zamanki gibi Blaine'i bırakmak için onun binasının kapısına kadar eşlik etti. Kapıya yaklaştıklarında her ikisi de adımlarını farkında olmadan yavaşlattı. Kapıya geldiklerinde Kurt, tuttuğu kitapları Blaine'e geri verdi. 

‘'Umm.. Şeyy.. Yarın görüşürüz değil mi?''

‘'Tabii ki!''

‘'Peki o zaman. ‘'

Kısa bir sessizlik. 

Kurt kafasını sağa, sola çevirdi ve koridorda biri olup olmadığına baktı. Yalnız olduklarından emin olunca uzanıp Blaine'i öptü.

‘'İyi geceler.''

‘'İyi geceler.''

Kesinlikle iyi bir gece olacaktı.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt sabah uyandı ve kalktığında Mike'ı göremeyince şaşırdı çünkü genelde Mike ondan önce uyanmazdı. Kurt hemen kıyafetlerini giydi ve ortak salona indi. Ortak Salondaki panonun önündeki kalabalık Kurt'ü daha da meraklandırdı. 

‘'Mike! Mikee! Orda mısın?!''

Mike kalabalığın içinden ağzı kulaklarına varmış bir şekilde çıktı. Kurt daha Neler oluyor? Demeye zaman bulamadan konuşmaya başladı.

‘'Quidditch seçmeleri bu hafta! Kesinlikle katılıyorum!''

Kurt, Mike'ın bu kadar heyecanlı konuştuğunu sadece bir kere daha duymuştu. O da Tina'yı öptüğünü söylediği andı.

‘'Sevindim dostum. Takıma gireceğine eminim. Yardıma ihtiyacın olursa -edebilir miyim bilmiyorum ama- sorabilirsin, biliyorsun.''

Mike eliyle Kurt'ün omzuna vurdu.

‘'Teşekkür ederim dostum.''

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ertesi gün Kurt söz verdiği gibi Mike'ı desteklemek için yanında Blaine ve Tina ile beraber Quidditch sahasında tribünde yerini almıştı. Mike tutucu olmak için seçmelere girecekti ve Kurt'ün derslerdeki gözlemlerine göre baya iyiydi. 

Seçmelerde tanıdık yüzler de vardı. Finn, Puck, Santana ve Sam de gelmişti. Rachel her zaman ki gibi Finn'in kuyruğundaydı ve Brittany'de kafasında kocaman bir kartal şapkasıyla Santana'ya saçma, kafiyesiz destek sloganları atıyordu. 

‘'Sen de sopa üzerinde gayet iyi uçuyorsun. Neden seçmelere girmiyorsun ki?''

Blaine hafifçe kahkaha attı.

‘'O kadar da iyi değilim. Zaten izleyicilere de ihtiyaç var, değil mi?''

Kurt gülümsedi.

‘'Ve ben sana maçta zarar gelirse buna katlamam ki.''

‘'Hey, bu kadar tatlı olmayı bırakın ve erkek arkadaşıma destek olun.''

Tina'nın seslenmesiyle Kurt, Mike'ın sırası geldiğini anladı. Mike süpürgesine bindi ve ayaklarını yere vurarak havalandı. Vurucunun attığı tüm atışları başarılı bir şekilde hiç zorlanmadan kurtardı. Koç da baya etkilenmişti ve tezahüratlarda işe yaramış gibiydi. Mike yanlarına geldiğinde herkesin yüzü gülüyordu.

‘'Dostum artık beni takımdan sayın!''

Herkes sevinçler birbirine sarıldı ve arkalarında diğerlerini bırakarak -Rachel, Finn, Santana... vb.- yemek için Büyük Salon'a doğru yürümeye başladılar.

‘'Takım işleriyle çok ilgilenip beni ihmal etmezsin değil mi?''

‘'Asla şans kurabiyem, böyle bir şey olmaz.''

Tina ve Mike bir eskimo öpücüğü paylaştı ve yürümeye devam etti. Kurt de bu tür tatlı, masum öpücükleri çok seviyordu ama sanki bazen daha fazlasını istiyordu. Bunu ilk düşünüşü değildi. Blaine'le konuşmalı mıydı? Ona baktı ve Blaine'in yavru köpek gibi bakan yüzünü gördü. Onun aklından Kurt'ün düşüncelerinden herhangi birinin geçmesi imkansız gibi görünüyordu. Blaine'e gülümsedi ve elini tuttu, Blaine de ona karşılık verdi. Mike ve Tina'nın arkasından yürümeye devam ettiler.


End file.
